


pressure

by fumeux



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, Sensory Overload, kind of, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumeux/pseuds/fumeux
Summary: now we're stressed out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to vent so i used this as a catharsis.

Angus hates this.

  
He usually loves parties -- the music, getting to interact with people, the fun atmosphere. It's not usually his element, but it's something he's learned to get used to, to tolerate, and he likes attending them on his own free will, sometimes.

  
Sometimes.

  
But this time, he was dragged along. He didn't want to go for so many reasons (he's sick with a cold, he knows his friends will be busy socializing, he just generally doesn't feel like being around so many people) but he didn't have the heart to say so. He couldn't refuse his friends.

  
Things were fine for a while. He ate some good food, listened to a few songs, and was even given free passage to escape to a nice, quiet room where no one else was.

  
But that was eight hours ago.

  
Angus is tired, now. Emotionally, more so than physically. A headache is creeping in around his temples, his throat is absolutely _killing_ him, and he can't stop shaking. Worst of all, it's loud. It was always loud, but now everything's too loud, and he wants it to stop but he can't make it stop. The thumping bass of the music stopped long ago, and all he had to deal with was the sound of people talking, but the talking then turned into arguing, and he can't take it. Even in his quiet room, he can hear everything. It's getting so heated, so heavy, and Angus thinks he might start to cry. He wants to go back to his own house, his room, where his soft pajamas and pillows and blankets are, but he can't make it there alone. He needs...he needs --

  
"Ango?" He jumps at the sound of Magnus's voice, but is so, _so_ glad to turn over and see him.

  
"Can...can we leave now?" Angus asks, and he'd be concerned about how hoarse his voice sounds, but it's not something he wants to add to his growing list of worries.

  
Magnus's forehead creases with worry as he walks to Angus, picking him up from the couch where he's been curled up for the longest time. He feels the kid cling to him, and decides against commenting on the sudden wetness he feels on his shirt. He rubs his back gently.

  
"Yeah, buddy," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Angus's head. "We can leave now."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter @GERBLlNS or @minbinatwt if you want to scream at me about junk. (side note: that I is a lowercase L.)


End file.
